


[Podfic of] got suckered in

by Flowerparrish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Carter is still a flyer, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, barista TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: But TK has never had a regular like this guy. He’s not an every day customer. He comes in maybe a couple of times a week but will sometimes go two or three weeks without coming in the store and he’s gone for most of the summer. TK figures he’s a student of some kind. His name is Carter but he never offers more than that.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Travis Konecny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] got suckered in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria657/gifts).
  * Inspired by [got suckered in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814343) by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad). 

> Thanks to Anna for putting this on my radar, and Aria for introducing me to this fandom.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49856010101/in/datetaken/)

Audio Length: 00:13:22

Listen / Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bOOTa5WJtUy1rFfj6uE3vQYcdAe5T5oB)


End file.
